


It Was Just a Dream

by IAmActualTrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmActualTrash/pseuds/IAmActualTrash
Summary: Tony Stark happy? Never.This takes place pre-Endgame and post-Infintiy War.





	It Was Just a Dream

“Stop! I’ll give you the stone, just spare his life!” 

 

“Why would do that?” 

 

“My heart is fluttering, no, it’s beating like a drum and that fills my ears!” 

 

“Mr.Stark!” 

 

“No! No this can’t be real! This can’t be happening!” 

 

All these voices are filling my ears, my head is pounding. Their faces flash in my vision. I see their faces disintegrate. This can’t be real, this can’t be real.  _ But it is.  _

 

_ ~~~~~~ _

 

_ No! No, no, no, no! It’s not real, it’s not real. _

 

I wake up in drenched in sweat and panting loudly. I take off my sweatshirt and lay it next to me on the floor of the ship. 

 

“I can’t believe that happened, it’s just so fucking crazy.” I murmur into the empty blackness of the ship. 

 

“Dreams keeping you up again?” Nebula ask me. 

 

“More like nightmares than dream. Unfortunately yes, you too I’m guessing.” 

 

“Yep.” 

 

Who would have thought that Thanos would bring us together. That batshit crazy titan would form this weird relationship between Nebula and I, a relationship based on losing people to him. Based on wanting to seek revenge on him. 

 

“Sometimes I can still feel myself being pulled apart by him. It’s hard to even describe the feeling, the feeling of your arms being pulled away from your body. I want more than anything in the world to kill Thanos, so I can avenge Gamora, and seek my revenge on him for all those years he tortured me.” 

 

We lay in silence at our respective parts of the ship. There’s emotion in the silence. It’s not exactly comforting but is not uncomforting either. 

 

~~~~~~ 

 

We’re strolling down a sidewalk in New York City holding each other’s

hands. There’s cars and tons of people, it’s complete chaos. There’s a peace in the chaos though, people are just going along their normal lives, no aliens, no monsters, no robots, just people. Normal people going along in their normal lives. It’s lovely. 

 

“Hey Mr.Stark! Hey Mr.Strange!” I hear Peter call out as we walk past each other on the sidewalk. 

 

“It’s Dr.Strange.” Stephen says in a playful yet commanding tone. 

 

“Leave the kid alone Stephen.” I respond in an equally playful and comadding tone, before giving him a peck on his cheek. 

 

“Fine.” 

 

~~~~~

 

Our legs are intertwined as we lay next to each other my bed. His arms wrap around me and pull me into his strong embrace. I laying down with my back against his chest. 

 

_ I could stay like this forever and be so happy.  _

 

Even though we’re not doing anything  special it’s perfect. We’re just cuddling each other like a normal couple would. We’re not worrying about the fate of the world or anything like that, we’re just here with each other. It’s perfect. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

“Peter!” 

 

I run towards him as he lays in the ground of the training area we’re in. 

 

“I’m okay dad.” Peter says with a slight groan in his voice. 

 

“You gotta get better control of your swinging kid.” 

 

Peter starts to stand up and I reach my hand out for him. He takes it and finishes standing up. 

 

“I know. I know.” 

 

“Now, do it again. Keep practicing this course until you can do it without falling and can land without messing up either.” 

 

“You got it dad!” He says before running to the beginning of the course to start again. 

 

It’s a complicated course I designed to challenge Peter. There’s lots included in the obstical course, tunnel, platforms, poles, nets, stairs and ropes. The platforms are at various heights that range between 5 feet and 30 feet, all at different angles. It’s intricate but I know that Peter can do it. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

We’re all sitting on the couch watching TV. I’m sitting between Stephen’s spread legs, with my back leaning against his chest. Peter picked out some sort of comedy, but I’m not really paying attention to it. I’m busy focusing on Stephen. I would have never thought in my wildest dreams that I’d be here, sitting with my handsome husband and my precious son. We’re just being a normal family and it’s amazing. 

 

“Peter, have you finished all of your homework?” Stephen ask. 

 

“Oh shit! I totally forgot about my algebra homework.” Peter responds in a startled tone. 

 

“We don’t use that language in this house.” 

 

“Yeah Peter, we don’t use that fucking language in this goddamn house.” 

 

“Tony!” 

 

“Sorry Stephen, you know you love me though.” I say as I kiss his cheek.  

 

He lets out a sigh and kisses my forehead. Peter returns from his room and plops down onto the couch with his algebra worksheet and a pencil in his hands. He gets to work his algebra homework as soon as he gets sat down. Stephen and I keep kissing each other’s cheeks and foreheads until our lips find each other’s. We kiss each other with a beautiful vigor. I move so I’m sitting in his lap and facing him. I feel his firm hands press on my back and push me closer to Stephen. I move my hands so they’re on his cheeks, pulling his lips closer to mine. 

 

“Oh come on! Dad, pops, get a room.” 

 

We pull away from each other and both look at Peter, who promptly turns bright red and goes to his room. Stephen lets out a chuckle before giving me a quick peck on the lips after Peter leaves. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

I see the cold and plain interior of the ship that I’m inside. 

 

_ It was just a dream, all of it was a dream. Everything was just a stupid series of dream! Why? Why must my psyche force me to go through all of this? Seeing Stephen’s face, see Peter’s face. This is torture. This is unbearable. Seeing all of those ideal scenarios, just us being happy.  _

 

Before I know it tears are silently sliding down my face. 

 

_ Goddamnit Thanos. I will bring them back, I will bring everyone back. Even if it kills me, I will bring them back.  _

 


End file.
